Victory Lap
by tasukichiriko
Summary: Set in 4th stage at the end of episode 6. After talking to Tomonori, Takumi joins Ryousuke for a "victory lap" of their own making.


Title: Victory Lap Author: Kimmie ()  
Archive: None yet. Ask if you'd like it!  
Category: yaoi Pairings: Ryousuke x Takumi Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I mean no harm, I have no money... Stuff like that. Yeah.  
Rating: NC-17 Warnings: None.  
Spoilers: Set at the end of 4th Stage episode 6.  
Notes: I have no idea whatsoever about where this idea came from. But, like a lot of fics I've been working on recently, I've randomly rediscovered bits and pieces of them and have been trying to finish them off. I had a tiny bit of this done... barely enough to remember what it was supposed to be about... and then I went in and made it all the smut it could be. Enjoy!

"If there's such a thing as a goddess of victory, she was on your side tonight." Tomonori looked at Takumi a final time and smiled, somewhat happy with his loss.

Takumi got back in his car and drove back to where the rest of Project D was currently celebrating his win. He parked several meters away from everyone else and simply stood by his car for a while. When he felt a hand on his shoulder a moment later, he turned to see Ryousuke giving him a questioning glance. He nodded and smiled and gratefully accepted Ryousuke's nod in return. Who needed a goddess of victory when he had Ryousuke?

Their relationship had begun shortly after Project D's first race. The entire team had gotten together to party and Takumi, who had never had alcohol before (despite Itsuki's urging) quickly became inebriated after taking a liking to sake. (No wonder his old man drank it all the time!) In his drunken state, he dragged Ryousuke (who was drunk as well -- indulging too much to help ease the stress of his medical studies) into an empty room (the party had started in the living room -- and ended for Ryousuke and Takumi in Ryousuke's room). There, he admitted to Ryousuke how much respect he had for the older racer, and perhaps some attraction as well. Ryousuke's response was to throw him down on the bed and kiss him.

Since then, every time Takumi had a victory (or every time he raced) they would make a point to spend the night together. That first night hadn't gone far beyond kissing. They were too drunk and tired to do much. Each consecutive time, they'd gone a bit further. Last race, they'd finally had sex. Takumi blushed to think about it, but was still looking forward to it.

"Fujiwara, do you work tomorrow?"

Takumi raised an eyebrow at him. Ryousuke was only supposed to call him Fujiwara when other people were around. But, he supposed than an error or two was all right. "I'm off. Do you have residency?"

Ryousuke stroked Takumi's arm slightly. "Not until the evening."

Takumi felt his cheeks heat up as he asked his next question. "So, do you want to go to your house or a h-hotel?"

Ryousuke smiled. "My house. You seem more comfortable there."

"I'm more comfortable when you're not paying for me."

"I'll just put it on Project D's tab. We'll call it a personal victory party."

Takumi looked at the neck of Ryousuke's sweater. "Can we go now? It's a long drive and I want you so bad."

Ryousuke nodded and went over to talk to the remainder of the team, claiming that he wanted to sleep in his own bed and, since he'd been so sleep-deprived as of late, Fujiwara would follow him to make sure he got home okay. This had the added bonus of Takumi being able to follow Ryousuke; he still couldn't understand how such a great driver like Takumi could have such a bad sense of direction.

Perhaps the nicest thing about the two of them having driven seperately this time was that it allowed their anticipation to build. When they would have to stop at traffic lights, Takumi would take the opportunity to fan himself with the map of the area that Ryousuke had given him -- especially as he glimpsed Ryousuke pulling off his sweater and unbuttoning the top button of his shirt.

It was nearly into the hours of morning when Ryousuke parked his car in the garage and Takumi parked in the driveway, careful to do so where he wouldn't be in anyone's way. Takumi didn't even bother to take his keys from the car or to lock it. He just turned off the lights and the engine and raced after Ryousuke, his body aching in a way he'd only recently come to know. Ryousuke had awakened this feeling in him, and now he would quench it. Takumi could barely keep up with Ryousuke as they rushed up the stairs and into Ryousuke's room.

When Takumi entered the room, Ryousuke shut the door and pinned his wrists against it, his lips immediately crushing against Takumi's in a fierce kiss. He moved his hands to grasp at the hem of Takumi's shirt, pulling it up slowly and stepping back to pull it off fully and admire the view.

Takumi reached forward and pulled Ryousuke clsoer, first unbuttoning his shirt and then unbuttoning and unzipping his pants and pushing them out of the way as he leaned forward, dropping to his knees. Ryousuke's hands went to brace against the door as Takumi paid worship to his cock, his lips turned in the tiniest show of a smile as he took in as much of Ryousuke's cock as possible.

As Takumi worked his shaft -- his fingers coming up to cup delicately at Ryousuke's balls -- his own erection was feeling neglected. He pulled away, gasping a bit for breath, and caught Ryousuke's eye. "Do it to me."

Ryousuke helped him to his feet and then onto the bed. Takumi shoved pillows where they would do the most good and waited for Ryousuke to prepare him. Takumi could honestly say that he had no fears about what Ryousuke would be like as a doctor. If nothing else, he had a terrific bedside manner. When his fingers first teased at Takumi's entrance, he gasped and tried to get used to the sensation. As Ryousuke began to press kisses along his neck and shoulders and spine, he could barely feel the faint stretching sensation which had purvaded a majority of their previous encounter.

When Ryousuke began to enter him, Takumi clutched lightly at the bedclothes, careful not to let himself come too soon -- something which he felt like he was in danger of doing if he kept feeling like this. Ryousuke, noticing how Takumi was tensing up, was careful to pause briefly and allow Takumi to recover a small modicum of composure before they continued.

Eventually, though, even Ryousuke could hold back no more. He thrust against Takumi, now pressing kissing to the nape of his neck, and stroked Takumi's cock, drawing soft cried frm him. When at last Takumi cried out in release, Ryousuke reached the same peak and dove with him into the realm of pleasure. There was a frenzy of silence afterward until Ryousuke rolled to Takumi's side and pulled him close into a gentle embrace. "I love you, you know."

Takumi smiled sleepily. "Ditto." He nuzzled his head against Ryousuke's chest. "Do you have a towel handy?"

Ryousuke reached back into the hamper and grabbed a towel. "There you go."

Takumi began to clean up. "So, are we going to have anothe match next week?"

Ryousuke shook his head. "Probably not for three weeks. I've got a lot of work to do at the hospital on the night shift and no one's available to do a good scouting report at the moment."

Takumi paused in his clean-up. "Oh."

Ryousuke smiled. "You know, Takumi, you don't need an excuse to spend time with me, even like this. We're friends, too, aren't we?"

Takumi balled up the towel and threw it back in the hamper. "Yeah. Friends. I could get used to that. Who better to take my victory lap with"

Owari. ^_~ 


End file.
